marvel_dc_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Parallel Earth Differences
Just like the world from this game, there are MANY multiple different dimensions in the Marvel & DC universes, and there are multiple where Marvel & DC connect as well. The Specific Earth from this game, Earth 1111-N, and the specific Parallel Earth that comes up in this game is Earth-1111-N. Earth 1111-N is similar to DC's Earth-3, in that it has the Crime Syndicate Of America where there is evil version of our heroes and villains are now heroes, but on this Earth, there are also reverse versions of Marvel characters as well. The main impact that this has on the ordinary game is that all of the playable characters have unlockable costumes of their Parallel Earth selves, but there is a possible DLC in the works. Character Differences DC Heroes * Aquaman = Sea King * [[Azreal|'Azreal']] = The Crusader of Saint Dumas * [[Bat-Girl|'Bat-Girl']] = Barbara Gordon was never an 'Owl-Girl', but she is still crippled in the crossfire of collateral damage during a fight between Red Hood was fighting Owl-man . This pushes her father, formerly Commissioner Gordon, into becoming a crime-boss. Meanwhile, she goes to Owl-Man and offers her hacking services and access to GCPD systems with her fathers old clearances. He takes her in as an assistant and command center for him in secret, The Nest. * Batman = Owlman * [[Beast-Boy|'Beast-Boy']] = The Changeling * [[Blue Beetle|'Blue Beetle']] = Black Beetle * [[Cyborg|'Cyborg']] = Grid * Dr. Fate = (Nabu is corrupted and becomes a Lord Of Chaos) * Firestorm = Deathstorm * Flash = Johnny Quick * Hal Jordan '= Power Ring * [[Hawk Girl|'Hawk Girl]] = (Mrs. Savage) * [[Hawk Man|'Hawk Man']] = Vandal Savage * Martian Manhunter = * Nightwing = Talon * [[Raven|'Raven']] = The Black Wings Of Trigon * [[Red Hood (Jason Todd)|'Red Hood (Jason Todd)']] = (League Of Assassins) * Red Tornado = * [[Robin (Tim Drake)|'Robin (Tim Drake)']] = Crimson Cowl * [[Super Girl|'Super Girl']] = Ultra-Girl * Superman = Ultraman * Wonder Woman = Super Woman * Villains * Bane = The Saint Of Santa Prisca * [[Bizarro|''Bizarro]] = (Bizarro #1) * [[Black Manta|Black Manta]] = (Atlantian Rebel Leader) * 'Black Mask' = Roman Sionis (Rather than becoming the mobster known as the Black Mask, Roman Sionis became a wealthy, successful, altruistic industrialist, who dedicated his life to try and fix Gotham City.) * [[Brainiac|'Brainiac']] = Brainiac 5 * Circe = * '''Deadshot''' = (Police Marksman) * 'Deathstroke' = General Slade Wilson (After he was given the experimental military procedure that gave him super-human reflexes, Slade Wilson quickly rose in the military ranks to the point of General. His team was sent on a suicide mission in the Congo, where his entire team was stranded and captured. Rather than staying at the back lines and picking up a new squad, Slade went AWOL, going in and saving his entire team himself. In the process, he made the sacrifice that led to him permanently losing an eye, but he successfully saved his men. Now, after leaving the military, his men follow him with the utmost loyalty, becoming a part of his covert spec ops team. He is one of the greatest military minds of this world, and the US government and the good guys on a whole are lucky that he's on their side.) * 'Joker' = The Red Hood (One day, Owlman was attacking ACE Chemicals, when an unknown employee there tried to stand up to the horrible Outlaw. Owlman proceeded to throw this unknown innocent into a vat of chemicals. He survived, but was horribly disfigured and it almost drove him to the brink of madness. But, rather than becoming the Clown Prince of Crime, he decided to become a vigilante for justice, donning the dome and becoming the hero known as 'The Red Hood'!) * 'Lex Luthor' = Alexander Luthor * 'Penguin' = Commissioner Cobblepot (Rather than being the Penguin, Oswald Cobblepot dedicated his life to justice after his parents death, becoming a police officer. He moved his way up the ranks until he became Commissioner for the GCPD.) * Trigon = * * Misc. * Alfred = * Cat Grant = * 'Jim Gordon' = ___ (Jim Gordon is no longer the Commissioner, but he is actually a ruthless gangster in this world, turned to a life of crime after his daughter was crippled in the collateral damage while the masked hero, Red Hood was fighting Owl-man .) * Jimmy Olson = * Lois Lane = * '''MARVEL' Heroes * Ant Man = * [[Black Panther|''Black Panther]] = (Kilmonger, Ruthless dictator of Wakanda) * Black Widow = * 'Captain America' = Super Soviet (After defeating the Red Skull and HYDRA, Captain America crashed in the Antarctic, becoming frozen in time for years... Until he was found by the USSR, and was tortured and brainwashed, reprogrammed to become a sleeper agent. The USSR decided to refreeze him, until his pod was reclaimed by a US Military Operation, which took him back to SHIELD. Steve Rogers worked with SHIELD briefly, until a HYDRA agent found him, and reactivated his programming. Steve Rogers then completely destroyed SHIELD and everyone in it, from the inside. Afterwards, realizing that he no longer had any ties to the country he used to love, he defected to Russia, where he became the Spec Ops soldier, the Super Soviet.) * Cyclops = * [[Deadpool|'Deadpool']] = Weapon XI * Falcon = * 'Hawkeye' = Trick Shot * [[Hulk|Hulk]] = (Isolated Hermit) * 'Iron Man' = Metal Man (Tony Stark was an industrial weapons manufacturer, when he was severely wounded by shrapnel from one of his own weapons. He was kidnapped by terrorists and was forced to build them new weapons, and in return, they would maintain the Arc Reactor, a device which was stopping a piece of shrapnel in his heart from killing him. Tony was ready to create a weapon to break out... Until he found out that America wasn't sending in a recovery team to rescue him. The world had given up on him. So, he gave up on the rest of the world. He became the villain known as Metal Man. .) * Night Crawler = * Professor X = * [[Punisher|'Punisher']] = The Armory * [[Spider-Man|Spider-Man]] = (Kept Symbiote, Killed Uncle Ben's Killer, Murderous "Vigilante") * Storm = * Thor = * Vision = * [[War Machine|'War Machine']] = Iron Patriot (Justin Hammer) * [[Wolverine|'Wolverine']] = Weapon X * Villains * [[Abomination|Abomination]] = (Government Sponsored Hulk) * Baron Helmut Zemo = * 'Carnage' = Hybrid * [[Doctor Doom|'Doctor Doom']] = President Victor Von Doom (President of Latveria, elected) * [[Doctor Octopus|'Doctor Octopus']] = Steel Spider * [[Electro|'Electro']] = Voltage * Elektra = * [[Green Goblin|'Green Goblin']] = Norman Osborne Sr. * [[Hob Goblin|'Hob Goblin']] = Norman H. Osborne Jr. * [[Iron Mongler|Iron Monger]] = (StarkTech CEO) * [[Kingpin|'Kingpin']] = (Police Lieutenant working with Commissioner Cobblepot) * Lizard = * [[Loki|'Loki']] = Loki Odinson (Chosen by Odin as the prodigal son, instead of the ungrateful Thor.) * Magneto = * Mandarin = * Mystique = * [[Red Skull|Red Skull]] = (SHIELD Double Agent) * Rhino = * Sandman = * [[Ultron|'Ultron']] = Jocasta * [[Venom|'Venom']] = Eddie Brock never became Venom because Spider-Man never gave up the Venom Symbiote. Instead, he was promoted to Chief Editor of the Daily Bugle by J. Jonah Jamieson. When the Crime Syndicate took over and modern journalism was crushed with free speech, he stood against them. He was killed as a warning, but died as a martyr. * Vulture = * Whip-Lash = * [[Winter Soldier|Winter Soldier'']] = (SHIELD Reclamation of Bucky Barnes) * Yellow-Jacket = * Misc. * Gwen Stacy = *Mary Jane Watson = * Category:IMPORTANT PAGES Category:IMPORTANT PAGE Category:Parallel Earth Category:Parallel Worlds DLC